


Weak Point/Słaby punkt

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Can be considered as Thrawn/Faro but not necessarily, Gen, Major spoilers for Thrawn Treason, Some allusions to Outbound Flight
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Każdy dowódca musi zmierzyć się ze swoimi uczuciami.Any commander must face their own feelings.





	Weak Point/Słaby punkt

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Weakness (English translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326801) by [Pureblood_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/pseuds/Pureblood_Slytherin)

> _"Kill them all," Thrawn ordered, raising his voice to be audible above the noise._   
_Five seconds later, it was over._   
_Faro swallowed hard, shaking with reaction and adrenaline. What in hell's name had just happened?___
> 
> (Timothy Zahn, _Thrawn: Treason_)

Powiedział, że zrobił to, by zapobiec całkowitej katastrofie tego przedsięwzięcia, i przez moment nawet wierzył w szczerość swoich słów. Ar’alani od początku wiedziała, dlaczego wydał ten rozkaz: „zabić ich wszystkich”. Domyśliła się.

Thrawn nie mógł znieść myśli, że coś złego mogłoby przytrafić się komodor Faro. I gdy zobaczył zapalnik w dłoni jednego z więźniów Grysków, nie zastanawiał się ani przez chwilę: nakazał zlikwidować zagrożenie. Stawka była zbyt wysoka. Nie mógł ryzykować życiem swojej podwładnej. Nie mógł stracić Faro.

Nikt z jego ludzi nie zginął. Mógł przypisać to sobie jako sukces. Tak naprawdę jednak dzięki tej misji nic nie zyskali, prócz ponurej świadomości, że ich wróg był przebiegły i zdecydowanie nie grał honorowo. Jego słudzy zaś gotowi byli oddać życie, by przyczynić się do zwycięstwa i panowania Grysków. Nie było innego wyjścia – trzeba było się pozbyć tych „jeńców”.

\- Mitth’raw’nuruodo, czy przeszło ci przez myśl, że oni mogli woleć śmierć zamiast kolejnej niewoli? – zapytała go Ar’alani. – Że mogli nie uwierzyć w szczerość imperialnych zapewnień, że zwrócicie im wolność?

\- To bez znaczenia – stwierdził Thrawn.

W oczach zamigotał mu przez moment pewien obraz: Wookiee na imperialnym promie dostawczym, żywy towar, niewolnicy.

\- Mogli ostrzelać prom z komodor na pokładzie, lecz zdecydowali się z nią spotkać twarzą w twarz – zauważył. – I planowali wysadzić statek, na którym odbywały się pokojowe pertraktacje. To o czymś świadczy.

\- Podobnie jak to, że zaraz po tym, gdy zagwarantowałeś im bezpieczeństwo, poleciłeś szturmowcom przeprowadzić egzekucję – Ar’alani zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Nie twierdzę, że myliłeś się w ocenie sytuacji. Uważam jednak, że zareagowałeś emocjonalnie z wiadomego nam obojgu powodu.

Faro. Ona była tym powodem.

\- Pozwolenie mojej zastępczyni, by osobiście poprowadziła oddział szturmowy, być może było pomyłką – odrzekł Thrawn – która jednak szybko została skorygowana. Dzięki zaangażowaniu komodor Faro obyło się bez strat z naszej strony. Przeciwnik zgodził się na to spotkanie, a próbując nas oszukać, udowodnił, że jakiekolwiek negocjacje z nim nie będą możliwe.

\- Zaledwie kilka osób wie o tym, że to ty wydałeś ten rozkaz – powiedziała Ar’alani – i żadne z nich najprawdopodobniej nie napisze o tym w swoim raporcie. Żołnierze wierzą w mądrość swoich dowódców. Twoi ludzie bez wątpienia wierzą w to, że ta akcja była konieczna i interpretują tę rzeź jako „działanie w obronie własnej”.

\- Twoim zdaniem nie była to samoobrona?

\- To był atak wyprzedzający – odparła surowo. – Bardzo niehonorowe zagranie.

\- A mimo to słuszne.

\- Czy zdecydowałbyś się na to samo, gdyby kto inny dowodził tym oddziałem?

\- Owszem.

Ar’alani zmierzyła go wzrokiem.

\- Owszem – powtórzyła po nim z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem w głosie. – Nie po raz pierwszy wystawiasz swoich ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo, ryzykując przy tym życiem najbliższych ci osób albo swoim własnym. Nie zdziwiło mnie ani trochę to, że zezwoliłeś komodor Faro przeprowadzić tę operację. Zdumiało mnie coś zupełnie innego.

Thrawn cierpliwie odczekał te kilka sekund, pozwalając, by chissańska admirał po chwili wymownego milczenia ponownie podjęła wątek.

\- Niesubordynacja komodor Faro przypomniała mi niegdysiejsze zachowanie jednego z moich komandorów – rzekła Ar’alani. – _Ja_ tępiłam tego typu postawę, choć, jak widzę, nie przyniosło to spodziewanego efektu.

Wielki admirał uniósł brwi.

\- Moim zdaniem dla komodor Faro było to cenne doświadczenie – odparował. – Zamiast z miejsca zanegować jej inicjatywę i zabronić jej opuszczania pokładu Chimaery, wolałem, by w kontrolowanych warunkach spróbowała się zmierzyć z wyznaczonym samej sobie zadaniem. Dowódca powinien być gotów poprowadzić swoich ludzi do walki. Tego mnie nauczono w chissańskiej flocie.

\- W „kontrolowanych warunkach” – znów usłyszał dezaprobatę, a nawet szczyptę ironii, w głosie swojej dawnej zwierzchniczki. – Nie byłeś w stanie kontrolować tej sytuacji, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Wiesz o tym dobrze, ale oszukujesz się, że mając obraz z kamery i dźwięk z głośników, możesz właściwie ocenić daną sytuację, i że utrzymując stały kontakt z oddziałem szturmowym i ze swoją komodor, możesz zainterweniować, zanim zrobi się tam gorąco i naprawdę paskudnie.

\- Zapobiegłem temu – zwrócił jej uwagę nieco poirytowany.

\- Obserwowałam cię – powiedziała Ar’alani. – Widziałam, jak się denerwowałeś, kiedy nie mogłeś zobaczyć, co tam się działo. Wystarczyło, że twoja podwładna zapomniała włączyć kamerę na swoim hełmie, a ty już zacząłeś się o nią martwić. I jak niechętny byłeś temu, by podeszła bliżej do pochwyconych jeńców. Nie wspominając już o tym, że kazałeś ich rozstrzelać, gdy dostrzegłeś, że mogą oni stanowić zagrożenie dla twojej komodor.

Westchnęła głośno.

\- Wysłałeś porucznika Vanto w niebezpieczną misję z niewielkim wsparciem, wierząc, że świetnie sobie poradzi – kontynuowała. – Nie próbowałeś ani razu się z nim skontaktować. Ale, gdy tylko komodor Faro opuściła pokład Chimaery, zacząłeś przyciskać ucho do słuchawki, dzielić się z nią swoimi spostrzeżeniami, tłumaczyć dla niej z Meese Caulf…

\- To było konieczne, by komodor Faro rozumiała, co dzieje się wokół niej.

\- A wcześniej na mostku? Nie uda ci się mnie zwieść, Mitth’raw’nuruodo. Twoja podkomendna nie musiała wiedzieć, o czym ty i ja rozmawialiśmy. Chciałeś, żeby to wiedziała, ponieważ jej ufasz.

\- Owszem. Dlatego też pozwoliłem jej dowodzić podczas próby „odbicia więźniów”. Ponieważ jej ufam.

\- Traktujesz ją lepiej niż resztę swojej załogi.

Uniósł brew, słysząc te słowa. Nie zauważył, by traktował Faro „lepiej” niż innych. Z pewnością wymagał od niej więcej niż od pozostałych swoich oficerów.

\- Problem nie polega na tym, że zlecasz jej coraz trudniejsze zadania – rzekła Ar’alani – lecz na tym, co się wówczas dzieje w twojej głowie. Wiem, jak się czujesz, ponieważ ja czuję się podobnie, gdy ryzykuję zdrowiem lub życiem Vah’nyi. To w żaden sposób nie pomaga nam w naszej pracy.

Thrawn spojrzał na nią z nowym zainteresowaniem.

\- Nawigator Vah’nya ma unikalne zdolności. Jej śmierć byłaby niepowetowaną stratą dla Imperium Chissów – stwierdził neutralnym tonem.

Jego rozmówczyni wówczas prychnęła.

\- Myślisz, że tylko dlatego tak o nią dbam? Nie. Mnie i Vah’nyę łączy silna więź emocjonalna. Jest nadal na moim statku, choć w tym wieku powinna skończyć służbę jako nawigatorka. To, że jej zdolności nie zniknęły z czasem, pozwoliło mi ją zatrzymać; to, że tak się stało, każe mi ją teraz chronić przed tymi, którzy mogliby ją wykorzystać do własnych celów. Wychowałam ją. Wyszkoliłam.

Nagle admirał posmutniała.

\- Każdy z nas ma jakiś słaby punkt. Jeśli wróg go odkryje, przegramy.

Popatrzyła na Thrawna.

\- Czy byłbyś w stanie znieść to, że sam przywiodłeś swoją komodor do zguby?

Milczał.

\- Oby Gryskowie nie zdobyli żadnego nagrania z tej egzekucji – rzekła Ar’alani. – Oby nie usłyszeli twojego gniewu i… lęku, że możesz stracić komodor Faro. Ktoś kiedyś może dostrzec tę twoją słabość i wykorzystać ją przeciwko tobie.

Uśmiechnął się wtedy tylko. Później przypomniały mu się słowa Ar’alani, gdy stał obok wielkiego admirała Savita i patrzył, jak Chimaera dowodzona przez komodor Faro odpiera ataki wroga. Znów poczuł znajomy ucisk w środku. Uspokoiła go dopiero myśl, że zaplanował każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół tej potyczki. Że nic złego nie mogło przydarzyć się załodze Chimaery i komodor Faro. Szczególnie jej.


End file.
